Holly Potter Y1
by TheGrammarHawk
Summary: So, we jump into the world of Harry Potter's grandchildren, Charles, Jacob, and most importantly Holly. As The Blood Master rises, these three young wizards grow in their first year at Hogwarts, with a new staff, and new friends. They meet the children and grandchildren of other legends, and learn that you have to keep friends and family close - but your enemy closer.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Please Read & Review!

Prologue:

After Lord Voldemort was done away with Harry Potter and his friends settled down. Eventually they all got married and had kids, their kids of course going to Hogwarts as well. While there, Lily Luna Potter, Harry's youngest child and only daughter, fell deeply in love with a boy in her brother Albus' year, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, the only son of Draco.

Much to both of their fathers' distaste, they married shortly after leaving Hogwarts. Scorpius, who was ashamed of his father's cowardice shown during the battle of Hogwarts, decided to change his name to 'Potter' for Lily during the wedding.

After a few years spent happily together, they had a baby, a daughter whom they named Holly Sparks Potter. They were worried about her well-being. She seemed full of both good and bad fortune as a child, being blessed by family and friends for greatness, yet falling ill frequently.

Eventually they became so distressed with their daughter's conflicting life; they called into St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. A healer showed up on their door, when Holly was seven, and was given over to Holly as some may say. After hours spent just talking with the young girl, the healer decided that she knew what was wrong: Holly had a disorder in which she reacted oddly when certain spells were done around her. The healer had done a series of tests on Holly, including some that involved dark magic, and decided that if any dark magic or forbidden spell was done near her, she could become severely ill. The healer also found that she seemed to be able to store magic to the point she overloaded and randomly set things on fire, for instance, or she did so much magic (due to a study as she got older) she would not be able to perform magic, and become weak. Normally after a large release of a magic overload, she would be low on her magic stores. A simple remedy for a loss of magic stores was easy to see: the healer asked Lily and Scorpius to keep a store of candy from Honeydukes around; the magically enhanced candy would be enough to sustain their daughter.

But Holly was quite frail otherwise as well. Because of her frailties, it seemed that she was emotionally clingy to those she thought safe people that she could trust, such as family. She was afraid to be alone and could be overwhelmed by crowds. The healer was also surprised to state what rare talents Holly had. At the young age of seven she had managed to become an animagus, taking the form of a white wolf. Her senses were sharpened, but not super-human, and she was very fast, strong and agile. This confused Scorpius and Lily. She was also incredibly smart, and a beautiful singer. It seemed that the blessings given to her from family were becoming true. Rose, Lily's cousin, had wished for Holly to be a lovely singer, while James joked that she should be a very physically well-rounded person. Hugo gave her the blessing of world awareness, resulting in the acute senses. Albus wished for her to be brighter than Hermione, and she was. She accomplished a satisfactory Patronus at six, and was shown her Patronus to be a fox. This became a point of stress for Lily and Scorpius the day after finding out: they each remembered their fathers' blessings to their only granddaughter. Draco's muffled whisper, "I hope that she grows up to have an exciting life, full of adventure." This, they felt, was too vague to be good news. And Harry's blessing was equally vexing, "I wish to bless her with power, powers beyond her reckoning," he added with a small smile, "in hope that she is wise enough to use them correctly. Also," he said, standing, and rummaging for something in his pocket, when he pulled out a sparkling material, "James said he wanted no children. But indeed Albus has twin sons that are a few months older than Holly. Yet somehow I feel I should give this to Holly, and not Charles or Jacob. So, as a present," he said, dropping the fabric in the crib. Holly, a mere infant, grabbed it and started to laugh and squeal. Harry and Ginny than apparated out. Lily rushed to the crib and pulled out the thing in wonder, while Scorpius stared at it in a mixture of fear and longing. It was Harry Potter's invisibility cloak, the last true one in the world.


	2. Chapter 1: Surprise!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Please Read & Review!

...

The room was dark, its green walls creaking in the night wind.

On the lumpy black couch, covered in a fuzzy blanket, was a sleeping girl. She had wavy red-orange hair, the tips of which were a bleached-blond color. She wasn't thin or plump, but she was a bit tall for her age.

Shadowy shapes moved about the room quietly. A hand paused near the light switch as the wind blew noisily against the few windows in the room. The girl woke, her bright green eyes opened wide as she lay still on the couch.

She said quietly, her voice soft and pleasant sounding, "July 10th, or at least it will be in a few seconds."

She stopped talking to herself as a hushed whisper of many people sounded through the room, "Three, two, _and…_ ONE!"

The light flicked on as the clocks chimed midnight. Holly sat up quickly, hands raised in the air in surrender at the sight. Her family, each armed with a gift, had formed a circle around her. It was the Potter family's custom to sneak the witch or wizard of honor down stairs and then threaten them with gifts.

But Holly wasn't done, and she cocked an eyebrow at her father, a tall man with a pile of silver hair on his head and a sly smile, "Where's the Old Nutter, Dad?"

Scorpius lowered his gift and shook his head sadly, "My father has told me that he shall be arriving later, as he says no Wizard in his right mind should be out of the house before dawn. Also, he does not want it to go like… last year."

The year before Draco had taken part in this Potter tradition, for he said he had nothing better to do, and he ended up with cake down his shirt for no apparent reason. Or at least, no reason anyone would admit to. Later on, however, Jacob told Holly that he had seen James do it.

James, a man stouter than Scorpius with dark hair and laughing eyes, shrugged then at Scorpius' remark, "Your father has little to no fun in his life Scorpius. I'm surprised _you_ aren't a complete stick in the mud." They all laughed.


	3. Chapter 2: A Bit of Mischief and Cousins

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Please Read & Review!

...

It was now about nine in the morning, they had all gotten a few more hours of sleep on the floor, and now it was time for Holly to open her gifts. Her cousins were about to step forward when a sharp and precise knock came at the door: Draco.

Holly pressed her finger to her lips and tiptoed over to the door. She pulled on a dark cloak, hiding her face, and picked up a small stick.

Jacob smiled and turned off all of the lights, and they all hid. At Lily's "Come in!" Draco slowly opened the door, behind him the town of Godric's Hollow was shown off, for Lily had decided to clean up the house her father had first lived in and made it her own.

Holly stepped out of the shadow, holding the stick to Draco's neck, and shouted, "_Avada Kedavra_!" She ignored the slight tingle of pain that came to the back of her head, for even though she could not use the magical curse, it still hurt her.

Draco, in turn, screamed like a small girl, and gripped the side of the wall. Immediately everyone started laughing.

Holly threw back the cloak and dropped the stick, smiling. Draco clapped his hand on her shoulder, "I don't see why you all choose to make a fool of me every time I come near you. I still wake from the nightmares imbedded in my brain from when I was a death eater."

This caused many of the adults to laugh again, and Charles, but Holly and Jacob stayed quiet.

They all gathered in a circle on the floor, with Charles, who was a bit shorter than her with shaggy dark hair and brown eyes, on her left, and Jacob, who was a bit taller than his twin but his hair was thicker, and a lighter brown, with sharp green eyes, was on her right. Those three were very fond of each other, and as Albus and Lily were close, they had been around each other for much of their lives.

They were big talk in the Wizard world, as they were Harry Potter's grandchildren and therefore still famous. Holly, when she was little, was confused about why unknown people stopped them in the streets and shook her hand, and then finally Lily told her about Harry's life. She also told Holly that the people had recognized them by Charles' hair and Jacob's eyes, and that Holly's eyes were also identical to Harry's. Holly shrugged this off.

Next to her Jacob smiled roguishly, "Me and Charles chipped in for something special. Because sometimes it seems like you're in your own little world so often," Charles held a small clear ball in front of her, and finished his brother's sentence, "we thought you could use a Remembrall to keep your mind in shape."

Holly took the ball gingerly, and it instantly turned red. Her mouth gaped, "What? Oh, wait! Thank you guys, it's wonderful." The red vanished. Some of the adults laughed again.


	4. Chapter 3: Gifts

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Please Read & Review!

...

Holly managed to get quite a few presents. From Draco, a set of perfectly ironed black robes from Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, from Lily: a crystal necklace with the Hogwarts Seal, from James: a few trinkets from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes run by Fred and Roxanne, George's kids.

From Albus: A promise that Charles and Jacob wouldn't tease her no matter what houses they were in. Harry, letting Scorpius go last, gave her a gold chain choker necklace, with a smooth black gem dangling in front.

His fingers were trembling slightly as he fastened the necklace on her. His green eyes twinkled at her as he sat back and admired her, "Ginny got the chain, and I…" he faltered, "_got_ the stone. We thought that it would be perfect for you."

Scorpius sat down next to her to look at his daughter, "You are beautiful Holly. And for the last gift, mine," He dropped a velvet pouch into her lap. She untied it, and sparkling gold coins shined up at her, "Wow dad, these are a lot of Galleons! What is this for?" Scorpius chuckled, "These are for spending in a month. Your mum and I've decided that you may get the pet of your choice. It was only to be decided when Albus told us what he and Evelyn were doing for Jacob and Charles."

Charles' mouth gaped, "Really? We can all get pets? Wicked cool man, any kind we want?"

Albus clapped his hand on his son's shoulder, "Sure Charles, any kind you want. Owls are more useful though. But of course, if you don't want an owl, Ace can send your letters." Ace was Albus' old snowy owl, taken in after he had heard of Hedwig. Holly smiled, thinking about what pet she would get when the day came.

Lily came out soon, "Time for cake!" which quickly cleared the room.


	5. Chapter 4: Diagon Ally

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Please Read & Review!

...

Holly woke with a sharp jab to the shoulder. Scorpius was standing over her, beaming.

Holly rubbed her eyes, "What time is it?" she murmured sleepily.

Scorpius pulled her up, "It is seven a.m. on August thirtieth. We are meeting Albus and the twins in an hour at Diagon Ally."

Holly stretched and quickly pulled her robes on and the necklace Harry had given her while Scorpius went down to say good-bye to Lily.

They both walked down into the kitchen, ate breakfast, and with ten minutes to spare, Scorpius Apparated with Holly alongside him.

A second later and they appeared at the start of Diagon Ally, and a minute later Albus appeared with Jacob and Charles each holding a hand.

Jacob smiled, "I can't wait until we can apparate!

Charles rolled his eyes, somewhat annoyed at his younger brother's remark, "Well let's get started, shall we? Where are our lists?"

Scorpius and Albus took out the lists, and Scorpius nodded in thought, "Already bought the robes, Lily and Evelyn went out earlier and got the gloves and hat, Lily has her own old books, still in perfect condition, do you Albus?"

Albus sighed and studied the list, "I think so. Good thing James and Miranda don't have kids, I know for a fact he blew up his copy of _A History of Magic_ when he finished it. Evelyn and I both kept our scales and phials, so everyone is set there."

"And I've got a few telescopes Dad kept up in the attic. Cauldrons? Mine blew up years ago." Scorpius finished, and Albus smiled, "Three pewter ones? I think Dad still has mine, James' and Lily's. So that leaves us with…"

Charles smiled psychotically and snatched his list from Albus' hand, "That leaves our wands and pets! Wicked, those are the best parts of the shopping!"

Albus smiled gently at his excited son, "I reckon we should do the animals first, eh Scorpius? We give them their wands now and _boom_, our hair will turn yellow. Or some other thing like that, because they'll be so wound up the magic will explode from them."

He and Scorpius laughed at the joke, but Jacob cast a glance at Holly, "Can magic _explode_ from us?" he whispered as they walked into Eeylops Owl Emporium, which had been joined with Magical Menagerie (The shop selling toads and cats), and Holly laughed and whispered back, "I don't think so Jacob, not normally. Although it kind of _does_ explode from_ me_…"

The shop was full of beady eyed brown owls and beautiful snowy owls, and scruffy cats with bright eyes, not to mention croaking toads hitting the glass with their heads.

Albus and Scorpius gave the three kids their galleons again, and, with a slight look back, "We want you to surprise us, so we'll go pick up some lunch and ice cream," Albus called, "and you three may take whichever pet you would like."

Scorpius looked back with a mischievous light in his eyes, "And we don't care who is 'in charge' as long as it isn't Charles."

Charles' mouth hung open and he yelled back, "Why not me Uncle Scorpius? I'm the oldest!"

Albus laughed and turned when they reached the door, "Barely. Besides, if you were in charge, I know that you would have managed to slip toads into Holly's and Jacob's cages, thinking they wouldn't want toads."

Charles smiled innocently and the wizards left.


	6. Chapter 5: Pets

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Please Read & Review!

...

Charles immediately ran for the toads, but Jacob and Holly strolled in the owl section.

The store sold owls of five kinds: Snowy, Barn, Brown, Screech, and Tawny.

While they were both attracted to the snowy owls, after looking at five different ones, Jacob lost interest when he saw a lovely young Barn Owl. Holly watched earnestly as his face lit with joy.

Holly laughed, "So you'll be taking her then?"

Jacob put his hand in the cage cautiously and stroked the owl's feathers, to which the owl looked at him with a look of cautious enjoyment.

Holly kept smiling, "She likes you Jacob! So what'll her name be then?"

Jacob took his hand out and grabbed the small gilded handle of the cage, "Eridessia."

Holly nodded, thinking to herself, and said "A lovely name for an equally lovely bird. So who shall my feathery soul mate be?"

Jacob started off towards the man behind the counter, "Might not be feathery Holly, might be furry. Or slimy at that, I wonder if Charles has found his 'soul mate' yet."

After he purchased his owl, Jacob and Holly walked down the section marked "Screech" and stopped in front of a small cage that had a small, red, timid looking Screech. It hopped about awkwardly, its pale gold eyes full of fright.

Jacob leaned closer and whispered, as if not to disturb the bird, "What's wrong with it?" The bird squawked quickly when he spoke, and fluttered its wings as it lost balance and fell.

Holly's sharp eyes had already spotted the poor creature's problem: Its right foot was twisted slightly. Holly stuck her hand in, and saw that it was shaking, and gently pet the owl.

It hooted and righted itself on the cage floor. It nipped Holly's finger playfully, she saw no harm behind the animal's eyes, and when she stood straight and took her hand out, it let out a pitying cry.

A young lady, who obviously worked there, what with the feathers tangled in her hair, turned, and looked shocked when she first looked at Holly, who she recognized, then looked at the owl she was playing with, "Miss, I assume, Potter, why are you playing with that bird?"

Holly's eyebrows furrowed and she looked confused, "Why, I intend to buy him! He's awfully sweet."

The lady's mouth gaped, "But, Miss Potter, that ratty bird has a mangled foot! Honestly, we planned to release him out in the wild."

Holly's face burned red, somehow what this lady had said about the owl reminded her of her own weaknesses and how people underestimated her, "Well, all the more reason to buy him! Just because he's got himself a lame foot doesn't mean he's no good himself! He's a perfectly wonderful Screech, and I _will_ buy him." The lady turned and hurriedly shuffled away.

Jacob raised his eyebrows, "You'll be buying 'im? What's his name to be then?"

Holly's eyes softened as she picked up the cage and the owl crooned at her, "Heldir. Yes, that'll be it."

They purchased Heldir and walked near the entrance to find Charles sitting on a stool, a small black cat purring in his lap, obviously only about a year old or so, maybe younger. Charles smiled, "Meet Shadow. You all thought I'd get a toad now, hadn't you?"

They both nodded, and he continued, "So ya both got yourselves owls, eh? Not surprised. Let's show Dad and Uncle Scorpius!"

They all rushed out the door and found their fathers sitting at a large table with sandwiches and ice cream. Scorpius was beaming at Holly, seemingly happy with her choice of pet.

Albus was the first to examine Heldir thoroughly though, "Holly, are you aware that your owl is injured?"

Holly's lips pursed, "Yes I am Uncle Albus. Heldir's foot is twisted slightly. But one disability," she said sharply, with a quick glance at her father, "does not mean that Heldir isn't fully capable of being my owl."

Albus nodded, "Of course Holly, and I can see why you of all people would defend that. And Jacob, your owl is very beautiful. Eridessia then? Lovely indeed."

Charles fidgeted in his seat, and Albus groaned, "What _is _it Charles?"

Charles bounced in his seat and his eyes were wild, but his voice was a mere whisper, "It's time to get our wands!"


	7. Chapter 6: Wand Lore

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Please Read & Review!

To those Pottermore users out there, such as me, you know that there is a lot about wand lore on that site. I chose the wands in this story (now and later) with those facts in mind. EVERYTHING MEANS SOMETHING. Look that stuff up!

...

It seemed to Holly that Scorpius and Albus were taking as long as ever just to walk to the Southern End of Diagon Ally to get to Ollivander's. When they finally reached the door Charles was bouncing on his heels while Jacob had turned pale white. Holly kept tapping her fingers on her legs to some unknown rhythm, and Erisdessia and Heldir hooted indignantly as their cages rattled on the way in.

A young man with frizzy silver hair pulled back in a tight pony tail with large, silver eyes appeared suddenly. He smiled gently when he saw the three young kids coming up to him, then looked at their fathers, "Ah, new first years for Hogwarts I assume?" His voice was light and airy, with a tone of mild amusement, "I was worried that you were the hooligan seventh years that had managed to snap all three of their wands in half."

His voice had drawn tight for a second, but then he focused on Holly, Charles, and Jacob, "Let me see, ah, yes, the new generation of Potters? My great uncle, Garrick Ollivander, was the Ollivander at Harry Potter's time. Scorpius, Albus, fine day, isn't it? Who shall be going first?"

Charles' hand shot up into the air fast enough to alarm the two owls, who both screeched once at the sudden movement. Mr. Ollivander chuckled, and walked back, taking out a long, thin box.

He held out a long wand, and gave it to Charles, "Ash, unicorn hair, thirteen inches, surprisingly swishy. Give it a flick lad," Charles flicked it and a loud, hissing sound erupted, black smog clouding the room.

Mr. Ollivander snatched it back quickly, "Uh, no, not your wand at all." He turned away, replacing the wand, and bringing out a shorter box, "Spruce, dragon heartstring, nine inches, slightly unyielding. Maybe this shall be more suited Mr. Potter?" Charles took it, more cautious now, but smiled when it spurted out bright red and green sparks over him. Mr. Ollivander clapped, "Bravo! Spruce it is, and I'm not surprised. My great uncle _did_ say some interesting things of spruce. Who's next?"


	8. Chapter 7: More Wands

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Please Read & Review!

To those Pottermore users out there, such as me, you know that there is a lot about wand lore on that site. I chose the wands in this story (now and later) with those facts in mind. EVERYTHING MEANS SOMETHING. Look that stuff up!

Oh yeah, and Holly's wand is actually MY wand in Pottermore, exactly. ;) I'm creative!

...

Jacob raised his hand quietly, and Mr. Ollivander beckoned him closer, "Here we go my lad! Birch, twelve inches, unicorn hair, stiff and brittle to the core."

Jacob timidly twirled it, and it exploded in his face. Mr. Ollivander sighed, "No, no, not at all! Yes, this'll be right; I'm sure of it, pear wood, phoenix feather, thirteen inches, and surprisingly springy."

Jacob took hold of it, and waved it about, sending out fireworks whizzing by happily. Mr. Ollivander clapped excitedly, "Ah, yes Mr. Potter! That _was_ the one for you sir. Now for the one and only Miss Potter… the only one in the world, am I correct? We have four _Mrs._ Potters, but only one _Miss_!"

Holly chanced a sideways glance to her father; she felt that Mr. Ollivander was not exactly… right in the head, as she would've said. Mr. Ollivander disappeared for five minutes before returning with a long dusty box, longer than the ones that had held the thirteen-inch wands Charles and Jacob had tried. Jacob seemed to notice too, before Mr. Ollivander had a chance to speak, he said, "Isn't that unusually long for a wand?"

Mr. Ollivander in turn shrugged as he picked out the wand and fingered it, "Only slightly. Most wands are from nine to fourteen inches, and this one is fourteen and a half. So, as I was _about_ to say, laurel, unicorn hair, fourteen and a half inches, unyielding. Will you have a go with it Miss Potter?"

Holly gingerly took the wand in her hand, rolling it in her fingers. It was a light honey brown, and _was_ a bit long, but it felt warm and friendly in her hands. She gave it a slight flick and blue sparks showered out of it. Her face turned from cautious to a look of pure elation.

Scorpius smiled, "First try, just like it was with me and the last Ollivander – your father, right Licornth? It really was a shame with that accident in collecting 'ripe' dragon heartstring when he was so young."

Licornth Ollivander's face had turned dark and shadowed, and his voice suddenly sounded years younger, not of the young man he was, but of a lost teenager stranded with no father to guide him, "You can say that, as it… was… a very unfortunate accident. Not sure what he was thinking really, what with it being dragon breeding season and all. Never really thought he was much into wands. Not the way I am or Garrick was anyways. I wish you a fine day, Mr. Potter."

Mr. Ollivander rushed them all out of the store, and rapidly closed the shutters. Jacob looked back at the store, worried, and said, "Uncle Scorpius I think that you shouldn't have said that. Mr. Ollivander seemed hurt."

Scorpius nodded, placing his hand on Holly's shoulder, "Hurt indeed, and has been nursing the wound for three years now. True, his father never really fancied wands, and Licornth did, but Licornth is still so _young_. Early-twenties I'd say. Licornth's mother died when he was young, and he has been… a very _reserved_ man. Nearly breaks down any time his father is mentioned. You see, there were a lot of… _sightings_ that day."

Charles's brow had furrowed as he tried to work out what his uncle had said, "What sightings?"

Albus turned pale, and his pace quickened, "I suppose you three are old enough to here. There is this… dark wizard. He's been active since about the time Holly was born. He calls himself… 'The Blood Master'. Sometimes 'Lord Pure'. He seems to have the same beliefs Voldemort had had in his time. But let's not talk of that now. Jacob, Charles, I told mum we'd be home for supper. Let's go now!"

The two boys grabbed hold of their father's wrists, and Albus apparated. Scorpius nodded at Holly, "Lily'll be so proud of you. The rest of summer'll pass by quick- let's go get supper, I'm in the mood for some good roasted pork." With that, he took Holly's hand, and they apparated home.

...

So, what do you think of Licornth Ollivander and his story? I like him, he seems nice. But, of course, I wrote him and created him... what do you think? R&R!


	9. Chapter 8: Parental Opinions

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Please Read & Review!

Yeah, I know, this one is short. BUT next couple ought to be long!

...

"Wake up Holly!" Holly groaned, reaching for the lamp on her bedside table. The table not only held her lamp, but Heldir's cage and was also the place she kept her wand most of the day.

She sat up groggily, managing to turn on her light but seeing that light was already streaming in through her windows, and she jumped at the pairs of eyes staring at her. Not only was Heldir staring at her, which she was used to by now, but Lily and Scorpius were both standing over her bed.

She yelped and jumped in her bed, and Lily ruffled her hair, "We let you sleep in kiddo, but it's ten-twenty in the morning, and we need to be going. Train leaves at eleven, so get showered and dress in your muggle clothing! You can change on the train. Tonight you'll be sorted!" She clasped her hands together, "Wonder whether you'll be in Gryffindor or Slytherin? Those are certainly the most likely, being how deep rooted I am in Gryffindor and Scorpius is in Slytherin."

Scorpius scowled slightly at that, "Well, let's continue your mother's tradition shall we? But, don't get me wrong, there are plenty of nice wizards in Slytherin. Your mum proved that to her family in her last year, by dating me. Ron was so mad that his 'precious niece was giving herself over to a nasty pure-blood'. Well, he's been proud of her by now, hasn't he Lily?"

Lily shrugged, "I don't see why Ron cared so much, and it wasn't like I was his only niece. He did have six nieces and a daughter of his own."

Her parents then left Holly, nervous and exhausted, in her bed. She quickly got ready and packed her trunk. She had studied all of her books, and they were firmly planted in her brain. She had managed to nurse Heldir back to health, and realized that, despite his disability, he was alike her in the fact that he was gifted elsewhere to make up for the weakness. He was a very fast and strong flier, and very agile by the looks of it, and was a very sleek and beautiful red screech when he was properly cared for.

So, when she and Lily managed to get everything in their tiny car's trunk, they were off.

...

Crazy parents... Will Holly get into Gryffindor, or Slytherin? Or neither? Mwahaha... seriously though?


	10. Chapter 9: Meeting Other Legends

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Please Read & Review!

I could've done a short one... and a good sized one... BUT... I did this longish one! Yay for you!

...

They arrived at King's Cross Station with ten minutes to spare. They rushed in, Holly pushing her trolley with one hand while staring at the ticket clenched in her other, "Platform nine-and-three-quarters." She whispered, "Not long until Hogwarts now."

People stared at her in her with Heldir, but she didn't mind. When her mum told her to run at a wall, she didn't care. She just did it absent mindedly, thinking about what house she was to be in.

Lily and Scorpius shooed her onto the train, her mum whispering, "Get on to the last compartment, Jacob and Charles will be there, just hurry before the crowds catch you," she had said this while looking over her shoulder. Evidently she was worried people would recognize them as the Potters, and delay Holly from getting on.

She tried lifting up her trunk, but couldn't, it was too heavy. A girl, a couple years older than Holly as she would guess, smiled at her, "You a first year?" Her voice had a mix of French to the sound of it, "I'll help you out." She reached down, and heaved Holly's trunk up to her.

Holly gasped breathlessly, "Thanks!" and clambered into the train, and pushed her way into the last car. Jacob and Charles were waiting there for her.

Holly sat down on the window side, Jacob on her left, cool glass on her right, Charles leaned forward and looked at Holly, "So, Holly, ready to start Hogwarts? The seats across from us are empty. Wonder who'll take 'em?"

As he spoke a couple of people slipped in. Holly recognized the girl as the one who'd helped her with her trunk, and because the boy seemed younger, she assumed he was her brother.

The boy nodded at Holly and sat across from her, "Hello there. You seem to be the Potters, right? Charles, Holly, and Jacob, am I right?" His voice was steady and confident, but somewhat sullen, and he had sleek, short, curls of light brown hair on the top of his head, with grey eyes, "Oh, yeah, sorry. Introductions first, mum said, I'm Arran Remus Lupin. You're Holly, right?" He had his hand out but his voice was cautious.

His sister, who had light blond hair and blue eyes, put her hand on his shoulder, "I see now that you must be Holly Potter. I thought it was you when you had your trunk! I'm Valerie Nymphadora Lupin."

All three Potter kids' mouths hung open.

Charles stood and pointed, "_You_ are Teddy and Victoire Lupin's kids? Blimey, if I'd known that sooner…!" He sat down with a look of wonder on his face while Valerie and Arran looked rather embarrassed.

Jacob shrugged, "So we all know each other. Good. Glad we came across that. What years are you two going into?"

Arran looked out the window, his face shadowed, but Valerie still looked cheerful as she wrapped her arm around his shoulders, "I'm going to be in my third year, returning as a keeper for Gryffindor. Arran here is going to be a first year- like you I suppose. He's not being unfriendly, he's nervous about what house he's to be in. We've also got a nine year old brother back at home, Billy."

But Arran cut her off, his eyes with a miserable light in them that he tried to hide, it seemed, "I'm not nervous Val, I'm ready. I don't care what house I'm in, as long as it isn't Slytherin." Holly fidgeted and looked at her feet when he said that.

Jacob looked up, "There isn't anything wrong with the Slytherins. My uncle Scorpius, Holly's dad, was a Slytherin, and he's wonderful. Holly would make a fabulous Slytherin too, if she is."

Arran blushed, "Oh, I meant no offense. It's just; both of my parents are Gryffindors. So is Val. So if I'm not, then my parents'll sue me if I'm a Slytherin. They said so."

Holly relaxed a little, turning her head up sharply, "They were probably just foolin' around Arran. And when is this train leaving?"

Jacob looked down at a watch he had, "We've got five minutes still 'til eleven."

When he said that, a girl, who was small and thin, pushed her head in. She had blue-grey eyes, and dirty blond hair.

She looked a bit nervous, "Um, the other carts are all full. May I sit in here?"

Valerie smiled and patted the empty seat on the right of her, "Sure, why not? What's your name?" She asked when the girl sat down.

Her voice was pretty, and musical to the sound, "My name? Why, my name is Dalia. Dalia Scamander. Daughter of Lysander Scamander, me mum Kelly died when I was ten. Last year. Me mum was in Hufflepuff, me dad in Ravenclaw."

Jacob nodded, excitement in his eyes, "Scamander, where have I heard that from dad? Scamander was a famous wizard wrote one of our books, his grandson Rolf… Ah yes, married one of our grandfather's friends, Luna Lovegood. Lysander was one of her sons… his brother Lorcan married Dad's cousin Roxanne." Dalia nodded.

Charles waved his hand in the air, "So, you're a first year, right Dalia? What house do you want?"

Dalia shrugged, "I dunno. Ravenclaw would be nice but any house is okay."

Holly smiled finally, "Yes, someone who understands me!" she muttered.

Arran smiled slightly, "You sound like me, Holly. Wanting to fit in," his voice lowered, "being that I'm three-eighths werewolf. Granddad was full blooded, dad was half, I'm three-eighths, so are Val and Billy at home. Me grandfather on mum's side – Bill Weasley? I don't even know what to call him. Dad said that we might have effects of having werewolves, different preferences, maybe ill during full moon; it varies for all of us. Dad always said I got it worse. We all have a signature quirk as he says. Val here detests cooked meats, will only eat raw or rare, Billy's got sharp teeth and his hair is real thick, good sense of smell he says… mine of course has to be troublesome," he looked at the window again, "got good hearing mind you, ears of a wolf mum says, but I always get ill during the darned moon, sometimes even worse than a normal werewolf. Mum was worried I would fall behind at Hogwarts. I'm not going to let that happen."

Holly smiled and froze; she felt a jolt as the train lurched forward.

Charles let out a whoop, "We're moving! To Hogwarts, at last!"

...

Now we have Holly, Jacob, Charles, Arran, and Dalia going to Hogwarts in their first year! What houses will they get? Will they all be in the same house? What do you think?


	11. Chapter 10: The Train

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Please Read & Review!

Remember when I said: To those Pottermore users out there, such as me, you know that there is a lot about wand lore on that site. I chose the wands in this story (now and later) with those facts in mind. EVERYTHING MEANS SOMETHING. Look that stuff up! ~Well, it applies again here! We find out Arran's wand.

**AN: We meet a boy named Eric in this chapter. Remember him!**

...

The ride to Hogwarts started with an awkward silence, with Charles, Jacob, and Holly fidgeting and playing with their hands, by habit, Dalia reading The Daily Prophet, Valerie brushing her hair, and Arran staring out the window.

Finally Dalia broke the silence, "I love the way you charmed your hair Holly. It looks as if you've died the tips of your hair. It's pretty."

Holly blushed and spoke slowly, "I didn't charm my hair, I was born with it like this. I'm ginger like me mum, bleached-blond like me dad. Must be genetics…"

Arran turned away from the window, and glanced at the wand Holly was clutching in her lap, "I was wondering Holly, if you had a holly wand? It seems fit."

Holly held up her wand and peered at it, "No, it's laurel. With unicorn hair, I think. What's yours?"

Arran held up his wand similarly to the way Holly had, it was black, and a bit shorter than hers, "It's made of ebony, with phoenix feather. It was a mistake when we took Billy wand shopping for me. He broke out crying when mum told him he couldn't have a wand for two more years."

Arran smiled slightly, in remembrance. It was the first time Holly had seen him with what looked like a genuine smile.

They heard a knock on the door and a boy came in: He was very pale, with black hair, and embarrassed brown eyes, he was tall, and skinny, "Hello, um, I'm Eric Rid- I mean I'm Eric Viridian. I'm sorry to bother you, I was wondering if this compartment was empty- but it isn't, so I'll leave." He left hurriedly.

Charles watched as the boy left, "Wonder what's bothering 'im? Seemed awfully nervous there, didn't he?"

Holly suddenly yawned, and Jacob poked her in the ribs, "What's up with you? Why so tired?" Jacob himself had bags under his eyes.

Holly tilted her head, "What, you don't remember the thousands of letters you sent me last night about how you couldn't sleep and felt ill? Did you not get my replies? We're both exhausted." At that they both yawned and everyone else laughed.

Charles groaned, "Come on guys; if you're that tired take a nap. Besides, if you don't you'll pass out in the middle of the sorting and embarrass the family."

Jacob and Holly looked at each other, looked at Charles, shrugged, and within ten minutes, they were both asleep. Another awkward silence fell. After a few minutes, Valerie slapped her forehead and groaned, causing them all to jump.

Dalia looked over at Valerie, "What's wrong Valerie? You okay?"

Valerie grimaced and looked over at the small girl, "I just remembered that I didn't check the calendar back at home to see when the full moon was this month! For all I know it could be tomorrow and we'd get a nasty shock!"

Arran, who had turned pale, said with bitter sarcasm, "Oh it isn't tomorrow. You know that at least. We've got some time. Although I wish that we did know when the moon rises… there'll be ways to find out at the castle. You know how Aunt Dominique is, she'll tell us."

Charles didn't understand, "Why would Dominique be at the castle?"

They both peered at him, as if they had forgotten he was there, and Valerie said apologetically, "Of course, your father was Dominique's cousin, why didn't he tell you? Dominique is returning as the Transfiguration teacher, and Louis is coming in for Defense Against the Dark Arts. I also heard down the grape vine that Aunt Lucy is teaching Charms. You know, Percy's younger daughter."

Charles nodded, thinking of it, "Yes, but won't that mean having three Professor Weasleys? I can't remember if Dominique and Lucy ever got married!"

Dalia looked up, "Aunt Roxanne told me she'd be helping out with Qudditch this year. I think that Lucy and Dominique did get married from what she's told me, Lucy married Andrew Imago, and Dominique married someone named Paul Macmillan, both were blokes from Ravenclaw." The train sped up and woke Jacob and Holly up.

Holly, unaware of what was going on as she was still half asleep, was thrown sprawling onto the floor and in surprise morphed into her animagus form, the large sparkling white wolf. She let out a yelp as she spun and hit the floor. She landed on her stomach, with her ears pressed flat against her head.

Dalia squealed and stood in her seat, Valerie looked down with an amused twinkle in her eyes, and Arran tore his eyes from the window to give a look of wonder.

Charles and Jacob were up in an instant, ready to help if something went wrong. For, unfortunately, it normally did. Holly, as a troubled young witch, even had a problem with her animagus form. If she was shocked or scared badly, she could, in a way forced by habit and nearly involuntary, transform into a wolf as a way of defense. That wasn't really the problem however. If she willing changed into an animagus, and did so not forced by shock, nothing was wrong. But when she was forced by shock, her mind went with the change, resulting in the brain of a helpless and loyal wolf pup, much like a young dog. Frightened, but if provoked and angered, deadly animalistic instincts took over.

The only way to be sure Holly wouldn't hurt you was if you were already close to her normally. Lily, who had done research on problems relating to Holly's, told her it would be better once she got older, and stronger. Lily and Scorpius had both decided not to register Holly as an animagus.

So, this was bad, as there were three kids who had just seen her change. When Holly opened her eyes and saw Arran looking at her with deep interest, she let out a frightened yelp and scooted backwards.

Jacob was instantly on the floor stroking Holly's head, saying calm words. Only Holly's family knew about it, but Holly had overheard Scorpius telling Lily that he had told all of the Professors at Hogwarts about her being an animagus, and that they would vouch for her if anything like this happened.

Dalia was terrified, "_What just happened?_" She screeched shrilly.

But Arran was still intrigued by her wolf form, "_She's an animagus!_" he breathed, delight overcoming his features.

Charles sat down next to Holly on the floor of the train and let her lick his fingers, "Please don't say anything like this to anyone guys, only the teachers can know! She's an _unregistered_ animagus."

Arran sat down on the floor, "Of course I won't say anything! And neither will Val, _right Val_?" he said, with a sharp glance at his sister who replied, "Sure. She's fine by me. As long as she doesn't bite my fingers off."

Dalia sat down, trembling, "She's in control right?" Jacob and Charles cast glances at each other, and Jacob said, "Yeah… sure."

Dalia nodded, satisfied, "Okay. Your secret is safe with me."

Arran reached out his hand to pet Holly but Jacob grabbed his wrist, "I don't think you should do that Arran. She's… not right in the mind right now. She could hurt you." But Arran came over and pet her anyways.

He seemed to have relaxed, and was very happy, "She's a wolf. She's _awesome_!"

Dalia had regained calm, and said, "How long will she be like that?"

Charles shrugged, "Dunno. Hard to tell. Sometimes it's really fast, but once we spent the week after Halloween with her like this after some kid freaked her out." At that moment Holly turned back into a human. She looked utterly bewildered but was fine otherwise.

Although, Jacob noted, that her green eyes were wide with shock. She scrambled up into the seat, "What the – oh no – did you see that? I'm so sorry if I scared you!" The other three muttered that it was okay.

They looked outside, and Valerie said, "Oh, we should change! It's getting dark; we need to get into our robes!"

They all scrambled to get ready. Before they had time to ask Valerie any tips, the train stopped.

They looked out, shocked, and saw that it was dark out, and that they were there – at Hogwarts.

...

We have Holly, Jacob, Charles, Arran, Dalia and now Eric going to Hogwarts in their first year! What houses will they get? Will they all be in the same house? What do you think? And what was with Eric in this one? Any guesses?


	12. Chapter 11: Being Sorted

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Please Read & Review!

**AN: Remember Eric? Good. You NEED to for this chapter. On another note, finally, the Sorting! This took me a while when I first wrote it. I made up forty kids, gave them appearances, and then added a tiny sprinkle of personality to some. Five** **girls for each House, five boys! Ten in all. I actually have an archive with them all organized by House, gender, and alphabetically by last name. That's how OCD I am! So this is a long chapter, you'll see familiar faces and names. And to those of you reading this... *sniff* I love you guys! This is pretty much my least popular story, even though this was, seriously, the FIRST Harry Potter Fan-fic I ever wrote! :') The memories! Thanks for taking your time and reading this!**

This is normal. _This is in Holly's head when the Sorting Hat is speaking to her._

...

A tall, burly man with a scruffy beard appeared. He had crinkles under his eyes, and he spoke with a gruff gravelly voice, which was very odd with his French accent, "I am Alexander Hagrid." He said, "Son of Rubeus Hagrid and Madam Maxime of Beaubatons. I am the Keeper of the grounds at Hogwarts. First Years, to me please!"

Jacob looked petrified of the man. Holly and Charles both had to grab him by the wrists and take him over. While Holly and Jacob clambered into a boat with Arran, Charles and Dalia shared a boat with Alexander Hagrid.

The castle was magnificent, and completely enthralling. When they got up to the school, Holly recognized the thin lady with red-brown hair pulled into a ponytail waiting by the doors. Her dark brown eyes passed over each student until her gaze rested on Holly, Charles, and Jacob, to which her face spilt into a broad smile, and when all the students came up she gave them hugs.

Jacob, Charles, and Holly instantly muttered, "Hello Aunt Lucy." Lucy wasn't their aunt, but their cousin once removed, so they called her 'Aunt' for simpler purposes.

She looked over at Alexander with a slight scowl and said, "As Deputy Headmistress I shall take them over now Alex." She then turned her attention back to the first years, "Hello students. I am Professor Imago, Deputy Headmistress and Head of Ravenclaw. I shall also be teaching Charms this year. To those of you who do not know, our Headmistress, Professor Granger, welcomes you all to Hogwarts, muggle-born, half-blood, and pure-blood alike. Hogwarts is still a safe place from the Blood Master. We have gotten many owls from worried parents about that this year, and we assure you, there is no way he shall reach you here. Please form a line; we shall sort you into your houses soon."

As they walked in Lucy kept whispering facts to Charles, Holly, and Jacob, "Professor Longbottom is Head of Gryffindor, Professor Weasley is Head of Hufflepuff, and Professor Abernathy is Head of Slytherin." was one of them.

When they entered a hall Lucy stopped them, forcing them back into a line, and entered a very large set of doors that everyone couldn't help but stare at. In the line Holly found herself next to Jacob and Arran, and noticed that Valerie had left. From the din coming inside of the room behind the doors, she assumed that it was the Great Hall, and that everyone was already there.

Holly's hands started trembling. She looked to her right and saw that Arran had turned pale green, and had clasped his hands together, while to her left Jacob was white and looked about to pass out. Charles however was smiling and beaming, it looked like nothing could stop him from getting what he wanted: Gryffindor.

Lucy then returned, holding her wand out, "Come on now, nothing to worry about." She led them in with a wave of her hand, and Holly focused on the back of Jacob's head so she wouldn't see the hundreds of students watching them. They walked straight in-between the Slytherin and Ravenclaw tables, with the Slytherins on their left and Ravenclaws on their right. Their voices hushed and Holly decided she would make it through the night, but then she heard a feminine French voice shout, "It's the next generation of Potters!"

Every head twisted to see who the girl was pointing at, even the teachers. Holly heard Arran groan behind her, but not because he was nervous, but because the French voice belonged to Valerie. Holly, Jacob, and Charles, all with their faces bright red with embarrassment, had been spotted.

Loud cheers were coming from Holly's far right, the Gryffindor table. Apparently they all assumed that they would be getting the next three Potters. Holly hoped they were right. Then she scolded herself, she didn't care _what_ house she was in, as long as it was with Jacob and Charles. She didn't even care if she wasn't with the _both_ of them, as long as she wasn't completely alone.

They stood in front of the large table the teachers sat at. Holly looked at them. One, a tall man with thinning grey hair and a round face, was the Herbology teacher Professor Longbotttom. She recognized Professor Weasley, who was shorter than Neville with light brown-ginger hair down to his shoulders in thick waves. Professor Macmillan had red hair with white-blond streaks in a pixie cut, and she was tall and thin, a bit taller than Neville. And then Holly looked the witch in the middle of the table in the eye, who smiled back at Holly.

She wasn't tall, but she wasn't short, and she had frizzy brown hair with grey streaks through it: Headmistress Granger. Hermione, Holly knew, always had wanted to become Headmistress, but she hadn't become a professor until five years back when Ron, her husband, had died under mysterious circumstances. She had changed her name back to Granger and went to Hogwarts seeking the one last joy she had left in her life besides the remainder of her family: School.

Holly then turned attention back to the ratty old hat that Lucy had brought out. She was plunged into a breakdown of nerves. She closed her eyes, biting her lips, and didn't hear a note of the Sorting Hat's song.

She finally opened her eyes when Lucy called out, "Arlington, Evan." A skinny blond boy walked up to the stool and hat, and put it on. A minute later the mouth opened in the hat's head and shouted, "Ravenclaw!"

"Aubery, Carrie!" A short girl with long brown hair and cold brown eyes, "Gryffindor!"

"Beery, Allison!" a black girl with brown eyes, and long black hair in a ponytail, "Hufflepuff!"

"Bettelyoun, Reggie!" a tall, gangly boy with black hair, "Ravenclaw!"

"Corner, Justin!" a freckled boy with curly dark brown hair walked up, "Hufflepuff!"

"Dingle, Devin!" a short, pudgy boy with blue eyes and greasy blond hair, "Gryffindor!"

"Enid, Patricia!" a smug, short girl with blond hair in her eyes, "Slytherin!"

"Fawcett, Jonathan!" A rather pretty boy with light honey-brown curls of hair down to his shoulders, "Hufflepuff!"

"Finnigan, Brooke!" A girl who carried herself with confidence, she had long dark curls of hair, and after a few seconds the hat screeched, "Gryffindor!"

"Fletwock, Hanna!" a rather timid looking girl with honey-blond hair and green eyes, and foggy glasses covering them, burst out sobbing when the hat said, "Slytherin!"

"Gulch, Caroline!" A plump girl with a mean face, and black hair pulled in tight pig tails, "Slytherin!"

"Higgs, Kyle!" A short boy with flashing grey eyes and ginger hair, "Gryffindor!"

"Horton, Daphne!" A skinny girl with waves of blond hair, "Ravenclaw!"

Inanova, Katherine!" She had long, red hair, and black eyes, and looked tough enough to break a jaw with one throw, "Slytherin!"

"Jordan, Linda!" A short black girl with dreadlocks twirled into a bun, "Gryffindor!"

"Kirke, Damon!" A rugged looked boy with brown hair piled on his head strode up, "Slytherin!"

"Lupin, Arran!" Holly felt Arran beside her freeze, so she slipped her arm behind them and pushed him slightly. He stumbled forward and sat on the stool, the hat slipped just over his grey eyes, and Holly could see his teeth gritted under it.

After a few minutes the hat shouted, "Hufflepuff!" Under the hat Arran turned pale, and Holly saw that Valerie's mouth had gone slack with shock. Lucy took the hat off of Arran's head and he walked shakily over to the Hufflepuff table, on the far right, where they were all cheering heartily despite his obvious lack of enthusiasm.

Lucy continued, "Lynch, Xavier!" A pale, tall boy with white-blond hair and brown eyes stood up, "Gryffindor!"

"Madley, Mackenzie!" A small girl with brown hair in a pony-tail stepped up, "Ravenclaw!"

"Maeve, Mary!" A girl with a dirty-blond bob of hair and crooked glasses came up, "Gryffindor!"

"Moon, Vince!" A boy with shaggy black hair and silvery eyes, "Ravenclaw!"

"Nettles, Faith!" A very short girl with dark, chocolate brown hair and tan skin came up, "Hufflepuff!"

"Oakby, Jackson!" A tall black boy with a black buzz cut and blue eyes, "Gryffindor!"

"Ollerton, Jenny!" A freckled girl with green eyes and sandy-blond hair, "Hufflepuff!"

"Potter, Charles!" The whole room went silent at his name. "Potter" was whispered excitedly around the room as Charles walked up. Every single Gryffindor, even the sorted first years, were on the edge of their seats, the hat sat on Charles' head, you could still see his eyes, and finally it shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"

All of the Gryffindors stood up, yelling their heads off with glee, as they, yet again, had a Potter, as they had had Albus, James, and Lily before. They watched eagerly for the next to be called.

Holly froze; the next one would be… "Potter, Holly!"

Holly walked up slowly, seeing Charles and Valerie watching her eagerly, as well as some of her other cousins on the Weasley side, all hoping she would be at their house. Most of them were at Grffindor, like Oliver Weasley, Hugo's son, who was in his second year, but others weren't, like Kayla Wood, Rose's daughter (And the daughter of Oliver Wood's son) who was in her fifth year in Ravenclaw.

When Holly sat down on the stool, she cringed as the dirty, scuffed up hat was dropped on her head. She heard the voice inside her head. _Holly Potter, Charles's cousin. Ah, yes, interesting. I see that you are well learned… you would make a good Ravenclaw. A brave heart, good spirit, a fine Gryffindor too. The ambition for a higher purpose, to live up to your grandfather, the power to reach it… you'd be a wonderful Slytherin. And yet you are determined with a _good _heart, you aren't just brave. Extremely loyal to your friends and family especially, yet well rounded in all I've mentioned. Yes… you are a perfect example of an extraordinary _"HUFFLEPUFF!"

She got up, shocked, and looked to see that no Gryffindors were cheering. Charles looked appalled, as if he had been betrayed. As Holly put the hat down, tears stung her eyes because of the looks she had gotten from friends and family at the Gryffindor table. Valerie was red in the face, as if she'd been cheated.

But meanwhile the Hufflepuff table was crazy, they were screaming and some were in tears, they were the first table other than Gryffindor to ever house a Potter. They felt the possibility of regaining former glory had been handed to them on a silver platter.

Holly fell into a seat, and when she felt an arm around her shoulders, she jumped, and looked sharply to her left. It was Arran, who was smiling sadly, "So I guess we got the bad stick out of the hat this year? Separated from our family? The hat said lots of codswallop about me, saying that I was well rounded with attributes of all the houses, and best sorted into here where my, for instance, brave heart wouldn't be buried by wit? I kinda like it though. Everyone's awfully friendly."

"Potter, Jacob!" They both snapped their heads back up. Jacob was sitting on the stool, his eyes barely visible under the hat. They could see tears streaking down his face in fear. He obviously felt torn between being with Charles, Holly, or no one. After about half a minute, the hat screeched, "Hufflepuff!"

This created another loud eruption from the Hufflepuffs and steaming glares from the Gryffindors as if they all felt they had been cheated out of their fair share of Potters. More Hufflepuffs burst into tears; they couldn't believe their luck, getting two of the three Potters! Surely this would be their year!

Jacob slumped into the seat on the other side of Holly, pale and frightened looking, and he groaned, "Charles'll kill me for this!"

Arran leaned forward, his face cross, "How is it your fault!? It isn't, it is fate that we're here! Evidently this is the right house for us, so be grateful!"

They were all hushed again as Lucy called out, "Quince, Rachel!" and a girl with sleek black hair came forward, "Ravenclaw!"

Then Lucy said, "Riddle, Eric!" The whole room hushed as the boy from the train walked forward.

"Didn't he say his name was Viridian?" Arran hissed at Holly. They all knew the name "Riddle", much like they knew the name "Potter". "Riddle" was the last name of Lord Voldemort, or Tom Riddle. The last Riddle heard of was Ryan Riddle, who had disappeared over a decade ago. There were rumors that Ryan Riddle had something to do with The Blood Master.

The Sorting Hat had just brushed against Eric's hair when the hat shouted, "SLYTHERIN!" and Eric, who looked forlorn, joined the Slytherins, who were oddly silent.

Holly's attention was taken again as Lucy shouted, "Scamander, Dalia!" and Dalia walked up to the sorting hat. No later did the hat touch her head when it said "Hufflepuff!" And Dalia, who looked delighted at Hufflepuff, took a seat across from Holly.

Dalia pointed up as Lucy said, "Scamander, Kaitlin!" and a tall girl with light brown skin and frizzy red-brown hair walked up. "That's my cousin!" Dalia mouthed, and crossed her fingers. "Ravenclaw!"

Dalia shrugged as Kaitlin sat down further away, "Oh well, Ravenclaw's better than Slytherin. What with that odd, Eric kid."

"Timms, Emily!" A pale girl with caramel hair and blue eyes placed the hat on her head, "Ravenclaw!" Dalia watched sadly as Emily went to sit across from her cousin.

"Towler, Zackary!" A tall, tanned boy with a charming smile and green eyes sat down with the hat, "Slytherin!"

"Ubbly, Herbert!" A small boy with mousy brown hair, glasses, and freckles sat with the hat. He was Molly Weasley II's son, but whereas Molly had changed her name back when Herbert's father died, she had left Herbert's as it was. Molly Weasley II was also the Minister of Magic, an ambition of hers that was planted in her mind by her father, Percy. "Ravenclaw!" Herbert looked delighted.

"Vector, Nathan!" A cruel, skinny boy with red hair and blue eyes walked up, "Slytherin!"

"Weasley, Rickie!" Holly turned her head in surprise. A boy with medium brown skin, and flaming red hair, walked up. It was Fred Weasley II's son. "Hufflepuff!"

Holly cheered as she watched him sit next to Dalia. She wasn't completely without family here now, what with both Rickie _and_ Jacob.

"Weasley, Sienna!" A girl, her skin darker than Rickie's, with dark brown hair streaked with red, had walked up to the Sorting Hat. She was Rickie's older twin. "Gryffindor!" Sienna gave her twin a sad look before joining Charles at the Gryffindor table, who gave her a pat on the back, saying that it was the older twins that were more important anyways, and giving a cruel glare to both Rickie and Jacob.

"Wiblin, Cameron!" A cheeky squat boy, with brown hair and greedy brown eyes, walked up, "Slytherin!"

"Youdle, Natalie!" A large girl with messy light brown hair and freckles walked up, "Slytherin!"

By now, there was one boy standing alone, "Zeller, Timothy!" he had blond hair and a shy smile, taking the hat and squeezing his eyes shut so no one could see his emotions through them, "Ravenclaw!" He sat down and Hermione stood, the feast was soon to begin.

...

**AN: So... Eric is not a Viridian, but a Riddle? What does that mean? And Jacob, Arran, and Holly are Hufflepuffs! WHAAT? R&R!**


End file.
